


dinner and a dead

by pancakesandplaid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakesandplaid/pseuds/pancakesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sans' figured out who the anomaly was, and a firm conversation was in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dinner and a dead

he's identified the human child as the anomaly. or at least, the only likely suspect.

the human hasn't done anything drastic that's worth mentioning. they hadn't hurt a single monster. that he knows of, anyway, and he's checked. no one was missing, no one was even remotely harmed in any way. save for a few hurt feelings, maybe, but even he doubts it, but that's negligible in the large scale of things. 

as much as papyrus believes in the human (then again, his brother believes in everyone) sans thought he'd make sure the human stays on track. maybe find out why they'd let the timelines jump around like that. if they were truly as good as they seemed to be, then maybe it's to do things a bit better. he's not too sure.

a friendly warning, as it were.

 

"You'd be dead where you stand."

 

the colour drained from the human's face- right, this was a child. was that too harsh? maybe, so sans plays it off as a joke. (they both know it wasn't really one.)

the youngun was pretty determined, though. didn't run, or scream, just listened.

"haven't i done a great job of protecting you? you haven't died a single time."

then.

 

the human's expression was strange. 

 

"am i wrong..?"

their lips tightened, brows furrowed. whatever colour that had gotten back to their face had drained again. 

"hey, what's that look supposed to mean?"

they were looking down - seeming calm enough that it wasn't alarming, but clearly not in the best of moods. 

"heh."

he walks away, looking at the plant. the human died. most likely a few times. so maybe that's why the timelines were jumping around. he can respect a kid not wanting to die trying to get back home. makes him feel like a bad bone, now. 

sans turns back around and gives a wink. "well, that's all."

 

"take care of yourself, kid. 'cause someone really cares about you."

**Author's Note:**

> do excuse the lack of capitalisation, i figured it'd just fit sans. since this is pretty much telling from his side of things. (i don't like writing in third person, so, still 'he' and all that.)
> 
> i believe that the actual anomaly at first was flowey, then it became the human child (or you) once you started the game. 
> 
> sans.... i appreciate your help and distant watching but (in pacifist anyway) a child died, sans, multiple times, sans. goshfrickingdarnit temmie protected me with that armour more than you did, sans


End file.
